Exalted Trainer
by BasicallyDone
Summary: Red, The forgotten legendary champion, has finally come down from his home Mount Silver. He decides to journey to other regions, exploring the vast world, claiming victories over champions and tournaments, and on his way sway the ladies? Pairings undecided, Redx? Suggestions are welcomed. Oh yeah, OP AS SHIT RED.


**Exalted Trainer**

 **Chapter 1**

"Speech"

'Mental Speech'

' _Thoughts_ '

Game freak owns the poke mans

On the peak of Mount Silver stood a solemn figure.

He wore a red vest that had white sleeves and a white collar over a black t-shirt, with some blue slim pants underneath, with a pair of black and red shoes, complemented by a pair of black gloves, and finished off with a red cap. He had ruby colored eyes and medium length black hair, which did not seem to cover his mystical eyes, he also seemed to look in his late teens (the same as the ff image). Even in this casual outfit he stood there unaffected by the freezing weather.

"No challenges today either, mm" he softly spoke to his closest companion.

"pika" his companion comforted him by nuzzling his face against his leg.

He stole a quick glance to his side, and saw a his pikachu, who seemed to be slightly larger than the average. He also had a few faint scars over it's body due to the extreme training it's been through, but it still managed to have a very cute look to it. He gave his Pikachu a small grin.

"Let's head back to the others"

He began to walk on a small passage which was behind the peak. His small friend followed closely behind him, slowly he began to see an opening to a cave. He saw his other pokemon, who all seemed to be waiting for their trainer, except for one who was meditating, once the duo were coming to a closer range of the opening of the cave the meditating pokemon opened it's eyes and floated toward's the two.

'No luck today, Red?' He spoke to Red's thoughts.

"No" Red replied to his psychic pokemon Mewtwo, who had a purple tail which was oddly attached to it's head, while also having purple fingers and toes which connected to it's light gray slim body. It also had a two horns with a U like shape, which connected to his head right underneath its horns (Mega Mewtwo Y). Red began to recall how he caught the genetic pokemon. Red stumbled upon Cerulean Cave, while walking cluelessly around Cerulean City, after he became champion of Kanto. He started to explore the beautiful cave and saw many pokemon who all stayed clear of Red and his pokemon, except one pokemon.

 **-Flashback-**

 **'** Human it would be wise to turn back now' The strange genetic pokemon spoke to Red mentally. Red did not take heed to these warnings and brought out his first pokemon. 'I warned you Human.' he was told again mentally. Snorlax popped out of his ball and looked around clearly confused at who his opponent was, finally his eyes met those of the genetic pokemon and he let out a low growl.

"lax..."

"Snorlax use **Bodyslam**!" Red yelled.

Snorlax ran towards his opponent, in speeds which would be deemed impossible for a snorlax to run and threw his whole body forward. It's adversary who was clearly faster, teleported behind snorlax and conducted a large sphere which shined a bright blue hue with one hand and threw it towards the unexpecting snorlax's backside, connecting dead center, Snorlax was thrown with an extreme velocity towards a wall of the cave. Red's ruby eyes grew wide seeing how his Snorlax was not getting back up and returned him to his pokeball. Red quickly grabbed another of his pokeball and threw out his Blastoise.

"Blast!" His turtle-like pokemon yelled. The powerful opposing pokemon, quickly grew a green sphere in between both of it's hands and threw it swiftly at the Blastoise, who was not expecting anything be thrown so quick was unable to evade the attack and was thrown towards the opposing wall of which it's fainted ally was propelled too and was also quickly dispatched of. Red not liking his situation threw out his Venusaur.

"Saur." Venusaur screeched, but he was only met with a large growing fire that was spewing out of the combatant's hand. Effectively knocking out the green quadruped pokemon. Red eyes grew comically seeing how quick his three champion leveled pokemon were easily taken care of. He threw out another pokeball which sprouted out a draconic pokemon.

"Charizard!" The pokemon roared. The opponents hands shined a pink hue as it brought his hands down, in a downward motion. Enormous rocks were brought down upon Charizard, who was quick enough to fly away from the targeted location.

"Charizard use **Flamethrower**!" Red commanded his pokemon. Charizard opened its mouth and spewed out large flames towards the opposing pokemon. Who brought up both hands and rose a barrier around itself, successfully negating the attack. Red gritted his teeth.

"Charizard, **Flare Blitz** from behind" Red ushered his pokemon, seeing how the genetic pokemon was occupied still protecting itself from Charizard's remaining flamethrower. Charizard flew swiftly behind him and charged it with it's body engulfed in flame. The attack hurled the pokemon forward, crashing him into a rock wall. 'Excellent Human, you interest me.' The pokemon spoke to Red again mentally. 'But you still do not stand a chance agains-' he was cut off by a ball being thrown at him. 'You fool do you really think-' he was cut off once again by being sucked into the ball. Until moments later Red looked into his pokedex and saw 'Mewtwo caught', Red pulled out his ball tossed it forward, the now identified Mewtwo looked shock/angry, 'Human! How did you manage to capture me?' Red just cracked him a smile.

"Masterball" he said showing off the pokeball to the shocked genetic pokemon.

 **-Flashback End-**

Red smiled and scanned over his other pokemon, first being his Venusaur, who was quite larger now, especially with its bulb that was on it's back that had pink petals on top and large leaves on the grown trunk and bottom of the tree-like plant, all of this on top of its green body, and finished off with a pink flower on it's head (Mega Venusaur). Secondly, his Blastoise who had a towering figure, with three hardened shells on it's body that had a cannon attached to the middle of each shell. It's body was dark blue and it's stomach region was teal (Mega Blastoise). Thirdly, his Snorlax who was sitting down on its behind, looking at it's trainer with interest. He was extremely big nearly touching the top of the cave with it's head. And finally his Charizard, his physique was enormous if compared to the average. His primary color was a scarlet red and it's secondary was a marigold orange. It had three horns the middle of the triple being the longest one. On it's arms were wings looking as if they were beginning to sprout out. And on it's tail were some spikes that covered it, and at the tip was a bright flame that shined a blood red hue (Mega Charizard Y).

Red grinned to himself once he finished looking over his pokemon, which he consistently trained till they reached their prime.

'Do tell us Red if you anything on your mind Red' Mewtwo snapped Red out of his silent musing.

"Let's go down" Red replied to the genetic pokemon.

Mewtwo's eyes grew slightly wide, shock seemingly shown on his face. The other pokemon all had similar expressions, but it slowly shifted to excitement as they all did their own silent celebration, knowing they would finally go down the mountain. Red pleased with their reactions smiled.

'You know we should go see your mom right' Mewtwo began 'She hasn't seen you in 7 years'

"Shit..." Red grew a slight scared expression knowing his mother would be mad at him for not contacting her, Mewtwo smiled at this. Pikachu gave Red a soft nuzzle, which slightly eased Red's worry. Red took a deep breath, and slight frowning expression.

"It's expected, now let's go"

He returned his Snorlax, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Mewtwo as he didn't wanna cause too much commotion showing off the foreign pokemon. He looked at his Charizard.

"Are you ready?" Red said to Charizard, which he was replied to with a roar. Pikachu hopped on Red's shoulder as he began to walk outside the cave with Charizard behind him. Once they reach opening he stopped and looked at Charizard, and got a nod in approval. To which he hopped on Charizard's back patted his back showing his readiness, Charizard began to flap his wings started to fly away from Mount Silver. Red look back at the mountain that was home to them for several years, he shifted his gaze forward.

* * *

The trio soon began to close onto Pallet Town, which Red noticed had seriously grown in his absence. To which Red slightly frowned at due to how it would be harder to find his old home. He finally found his old home after a few minutes of looking around, he noticed how his home was surrounded by many others, but it looked exactly the same as it was once he left. He took a tapped on Charizard's back and pointed at the small home. To which Charizard quickly flew to and landed in the small backyard. Red hopped off of the draconic pokemon and return it to it's pokeball. Once he reached the backdoor to the home he was about to knock but, hesitated.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu spoke encouragingly.

"Your right Pikachu" Red said, smiling at his longest companion.

Before Red could knock on the door it swung wide open with Red's mom looking at him with wide eyes. To which Red looked back seemingly surprised.

"R-R-Red?" Red's mom began with tearing up eyes.

"Hi mom" Red replied not knowing what was about to ensue. Quickly Red was engulfed in a hug from his mom. Red soon hugged his mom back, after getting over his shock. But before he knew it his mom cut the hug and grew and angry look.

"Young mister, you are in so much trouble for leaving me in distress. Do you know how much sadness you put me through thinking you were gone. Do you-u" Red's mom started to grow even more teary. Red stopped his mom from continuing by hugging her again.

"Im sorry mom" Red said with a hint of regret. Red's mom quieted down and just hugged her son back, quietly sobbing into his chest. Red rubbed his moms back and brought her back inside the house while closing the door, after pikachu walked inside. After a couple of minutes his mom began to quiet down and looked up at her missing son.

"Red where were you?" Red's mom began to speak after calming herself.

"Mount Silver" His mom gave a slight gasp knowing how dangerous it was up their as it was reported that many trainers would go into that mountain and come back in critical conditions.

"For how long?" She spoke with slight fright in her voice, scared of the answer she would be given.

"7 years" To which his mom gave a cry of shock.

"Why for that long?" She asked after a few moments.

"To train" Which caused his mom to look at him in slight disapproval.

"Are you finally gonna stay home now?" She asked with hope. She was answered with Red shaking his head and he pointed a finger towards a map of the world, to which his mom groaned.

"You wanna travel again." She said with annoyance "Your not even gonna relax a bit at home?"

Red shook his head and brought up three fingers, to which brought his mom a small smile knowing she would get to be with her missing son for a few days.

"Alright fine mister" She said to Red, but after a few moments she grew a face which showed as if she remembered something and began to speak, "You should probably go visit Professor Oak, To find a good region to go to and he clearly misses you." Red thought about her words for a few moments and then nodded in approval. He gave his mom a quick hug and kissed her forehead. And ran to the front door seemingly to go to Professor Oak's Lab. His mom shook her head in amusement noting how her son had changed so little in the past years, even if he grew up handsomely. Red was running towards Oak's lab in a rush with Pikachu right behind him running to keep up with it's trainer. After brief moments Red saw Oak's Lab and started to slow down. Red took a deep breathe and opened the glass door. And was met with a beautiful receptionist, who was typing into her computer. She didn't notice Red till she heard a tapping on her desk. She was met with an extremely handsome boy who looked to be in his late teens, her face shifted to a tint of red.

"H-How may I help you" She spoke shakily, seemingly shock at how beautiful the person who was in front of her.

"Professor Oak..." Red spoke softly, the receptionist gave a small gasp supposedly shock by how sweet his voice sounded.

"R-Right this way" She stood up and led Red around the lab, until they reached an office door that had a golden plate on top of it 'Professor Samuel Oak'. She knocked on the door, and was given a "Yes?" from the other side of the door. She opened the door and led Red inside. Red saw Professor Oak looking the other way and looking outwards towards his window.

"This man wanted to speak with you Professor Oak." She spoke with a small blush evident on her face. "Jane how many times have I told you to call me Samuel-" He spoke but stopped after looking at Jane and the guest. Professor Oak grew a shockful expression and stood their rigidly. Jane looked at Professor Oak with concern. "Are you okay Professor Oak?" Professor Oak grew out of his shock and started shaking his head snapping out of his trance.

"R-R-Red is that you?" Jane looked at her now identified guest and grew her own shockful expression. "No way" Jane said with a growing look of admiration. Professor Oak quickly remembered something and he looked at Jane and began "Jane, nothing goes out of this room, okay, and please give me a few minutes to speak to Red." Professor Oak said with a pointed look at the receptionist. Jane nodded her head and left the office quietly. "Red, why did you come back?" Professor Oak questioned. "For a new adventure..." Red replied with straight face. Professor Oak nodded his head accepting his answer, "Then if you seek a new adventure, than I recommend you go to the Unova region, they have powerful trainers, though they tend to underestimate other regions." To which Red grew a frownful expression not liking the fact that they were undermining Kanto. "Also, you're probably gonna need this Red." Professor Oak brought up a red watch. "It's called a Xtransceiver, it'll allow you to send video calls to other trainers, and get incoming calls from a PC." Red widened his eyes at the idea of a watch doing such advanced tasks, but he remembered how long he's been gone, which gave him a slight understanding. "Oh yes! You'll also need the new pokedex which I currently ran out of, but! I know a professor in Unova who still has them in stock. Her name is Professor Juniper and she resides in Nuvema Town." Professor Oak explained to Red. Red nodded his head in understanding, knowing how Pallet Town had seriously grown and with that so has the number of aspiring trainers. "Here you go Red you'll probably need this map to know how to get to Nuvema Town. Though I can just get you a plane ticket to there." Professor Oak pondered after giving Red the map. Red shook his head showing his disapproval in taking a plane. Professor Oak sighed and began "Fine I'll notify her to expect you in?-" Red brought up three fingers, "Four days" Professor Oak noted to himself. "Also Red you don't have to worry about getting noticed, you've become a legend in such a way no one would think you've left Mount Silver." Professor explained to Red. Red sighed in relief finding out he wouldn't have to worry about being nagged about during his journey. Red saw Professor Oak was pondering to himself so he decided to take his leave, but he opened the door and stopped and tilted his head backwards. "It was nice seeing you Professor.." Red spoke softly. Professor Oak stopped his pondering and looked up at Red shocked at his words, but he grew a smile replied, "It was nice seeing you too Red.". Red left the office/lab without another word and headed home.

Red and Pikachu got home after a couple of minutes and was met with a large dinner made by Red's mom. "Welcome home darling!" Came Red's mom from the kitchen. Red smiled at her and started to eat dinner and while his mom was busy playing with Pikachu. "So honey do you know where your heading next?" Red's mom broke the silence while still rubbing Pikachu's stomach. "

"Unova" Came her son's reply. She nodded in understanding/approval.

* * *

-Day of Departure-

"Bye Mom." Red hugged his mom for a long period then kissed her forehead goodbye. Red opened backdoor and released his Charizard. Who gave out a loud roar making all nearby pokemon run in fright. Red climbed on top of Charizard's back with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You better kick their Unova butts!" His mom egged him on, Red just smiled at her.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, Red waved his mom bye and patted Charizard's back and pointed in the direction of Unova. Charizard flapped it's wings rapidly and the trio were soon flying off towards Nuvema Town. The trio quickly departed from the Kanto Region with Charizard's extreme flying speed, and were on their way towards Unova. After a couple of hours the trio were greeted by a large land mass which was the Unova Region. Red saw this and pointed towards the directions of Nuvema Town, to which Charizard flew towards. Soon they were met with an average populated town and an easy identifiable Poke Lab. Though Red pointed Charizard towards a hotel due to the fact that it was night time already and the poke lab was probably closed to it being near midnight. Once Charizard landed Red hopped off his large draconic pokemon and returned him to his pokeball due to him needing the much needed rest, after his long flying. Pikachu was already sleeping as well so Red returned him to his pokeball because he didn't want to wake up the peaceful looking rodent. Red began to walk towards the hotel but was stopped by a brunette who wore a white t-shirt over her large bust, blue skinny jeans which did nothing but show off her curvy body and a pair of white shoes. She was mumbling to herself and her body posture was slightly forward, showing off her large bust, she was also slightly swaying while she was just standing still. With this Red came to an easy conclusion, she was drunk. Red was knocked out of his musing once he saw the woman was now in front of him and was checking him out.

"Hey handsome." Came the drunk slurred voice of the woman. "Lemme show you a good time." She grabbed onto Red's left forearm with a vice grip and led him toward's a small home. She opened the door and led Red towards a room with a large bed in the middle of the room, Red sighed deeply at his current predicament.

'This is gonna be a long night'

* * *

Author's Note: Review! Also if you're wondering how Red was able to mega evolution his Pokemon for the sake of my story it's because he has put them through extreme training and has shown them all love (Yeah fuck your bs items). Do tell me anything you have in mind in hopes of the direction of the story. Also do take with a small grain of salt that i haven't touched a Pokemon game since Pokemon White and Black. Also pairings for Red are undecided so far.


End file.
